That was some first date
by Hellomoto22
Summary: Amu finds out Tadase is gay and Ikuto decides to take her out on a date. What happens later on that night? Summary sucks. It's better then the summary, I swear. Rated T at the beginning....THEN M AFTER!


**I simply realized that I haven't updated this account in…oh….I'd say…Just about a year….It was January 15th of 2009 when I put my last M story up. To be honest I wrote this in like March or May….but I hadn't written it out on the computer. Then I did when I was bored, then I had no internet until now. I'm not even THINKING about updating my other account right at the moment, this one is priority one.**

**Some things quickly that you should know about this story.**

**For starters, this was made for nmccullough**

**Second, it was SUPPOSE to be K+-T…..And it is…..until a certain point where….well if I'm putting it on this account, I'm sure you understand**

**And I mention Amu's age somewhere in here......so just watch out for it. She's NOT the same age as she is in the Manga or Anime.  
**

**And that's it. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**( Amu's POV )**

" No." I said, crossing my arms.

" But why Hinamori-san?" Tadase questioned.

" Because I don't want to go out with you." I replied.

Man he was really getting on my nerves.

" But why?" He whined.

Ugh I can't stand it when he whines. It's so annoying.

" Well for one you never call me by my first name. And two, I'm pretty sure you're only asking me out because you don't want people to know you're gay." I snapped.

" How did you know?" Tadase gasped.

Well duh. It's kinda obvious.

" It's pretty easy to tell. You got a new chara, that's a GIRL. And I saw you kissing a guy. I can put two and two together." I told him, glancing at his new chara.

" Oh." Was all he could say.

Man I can't believe it still. The guy I liked it gay. That really sucks. But then again, my feelings have been dying down for him. Lately Ikuto has been on my mind. I knew I had to let Tadase go. So he could be happy.

" So I don't think you should hide you're love for- what's his name?" I asked.

" Sora." Tadase mumbled, a blush clearly plastered on his face.

" Right. I think you should just come out of the closet Tadase-kun. But talk to Sora first." I explained.

That was hard. But I knew it had to be done.

" You're right! Arigatou Hinamori-san!" He exclaimed with a smile.

He left the Royal Gardens with both his charas right after that. I bet he was off to find Sora. I sighed and looked into my chara pouch. Inside were all four of my eggs. Ran, Miki and Suu were sleeping. And so was Dia but I knew she wouldn't wake up. At least not anytime soon. It was starting to get dark so I walked home. Now a days I wasn't frightened of walking home late. I felt like someone was watching over me.

" My life is over." I sighed as I flopped onto my bed.

I still couldn't believe I had lost Tadase. And to a GUY. What did he have that I didn't? Ok well apart from physical differences. My charas were still asleep. Kiseki had worn them all out by doing a whole bunch of drills to catch the embryo. I really would have to thank Kiseki though. Without him I couldn't have known about Tadase's other chara. Yuuki I think her name was. I wish Tadase had told at least me that he got a new chara instead of hiding her. But then again I guess I see why he did.

I felt lonely. And stupid. I could have had a chance to go out with Tadase. But no. I had to go and do the right thing. And I guess it would have been kinda weird for both of us. Besides, like I mentioned before, my feelings for him have been disintegrating. Hmm I think I need a shower.

I stepped out onto the balcony. Showers always made me feel better. And right now I really needed to feel better. I had a glass if milk with me as I watched my parents and sister get into the car. They were going to this dinner thing that I didn't want to attend. While I was standing there I was thinking about today. I went to take a sip of my milk but I found it was no longer in my hand.

" Huh?" I said, bewildered.

I thought I had it in my hand.

" Yo." I voice said from behind me.

I jumped and screamed. Turning around I looked up to my roof. I knew who it was before I saw him. Who else would be on my roof? I saw Ikuto sitting on the roof with a big smirk on his face and…my milk? How'd he get my milk?

" Hm I think I was wrong. You're boobs did get bigger. Maybe milk does make your boobs grow." Ikuto noted, taking a sip of my milk.

" I-Ikuto! Hentai! And give me back my milk." I shouted, my face turning red.

" No." He replied taking another sip.

" Please." I begged.

" Alright. But on one condition." He said.

" What?" I asked.

" You have to go out on a date with me tomorrow." Ikuto said jumping onto my balcony.

" W-What?" I stuttered.

He did not just ask me what I think he asked me.

" I want you to go on a date with me tomorrow." He repeated.

" Why would you want to?" I questioned.

This was weird. I'd have thought he'd do something perverted then leave.

" Because I want to see the outcome. I think it'll be interesting." I shuttered as he breathed 'interesting' in my ear.

" F-Fine." I replied.

I hate how he makes me stutter and blush. I don't think I like him. Or do I? Gah, I just don't know. Maybe I do.

" Hey Amu, Where's Miki, nya?" Yoru asked.

" Sleeping. And don't you dare wake her." I warned him.

Yoru frowned then went to sit on the roof.

" So I'll meet you at the park tomorrow at 10 then." Ikuto said.

All I could do was nod. I knew my face was bright red. He chuckled and messed up my hair. Then his ears and tail popped out and he jumped off my balcony, disappearing into the night. Hey wait a minute……

" IKUTO YOU JERK! BRING ME BACK MY MILK." I yelled into the darkness.

I heard a chuckle behind me. I whipped around and found a note on my glass sliding door. I pulled it off and read it.

' I'll make it up to you tomorrow.' Was all it said.

I sighed and went inside my room. He better make it up to me. It wasn't late or anything and tomorrow was Saturday but I was tired. Today had been busy and I was really worn out. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I flicked off my light and fell asleep.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I waited until I knew she was asleep then jumped on her balcony. That idiot never locked her sliding door. Some pervert might enter her room. And just to prove my point I walked into her room. I had taken it as a new hobby to look after her. Like I said before, she never locked her balcony door. And one night an Easter employee tried to kill her while she was asleep. Luckily I just happened to want to see my little strawberry so I saved her from getting killed. Then a few days later while she was walking home from school another employee tried to kill her. And yet again I was there and I saved her. I stared to follow her and stay with her at night. I walked over to her bed and sat on the ground beside her.

I sighed as I watched the love of my life sleep. Some people may find it a bit odd that a 22 year old loves a 17 year old. But I say that love has no boundaries. Especially age differences. I lifted my hand and brushed a strand if her beautiful pink hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep which made me smile.

It was an odd thing for me, smiling. But somehow this little 17 year old girl has the power to make me smile. I guess it was just her character. Her real character.

" Tadase-kun." She mumbled.

I frowned. How could she be dreaming of HIM? I saw what happened today. I saw him choose a guy over her. And yet she's still dreaming of him? I couldn't believe it.

" I don't love you Tadase-kun." She muttered angrily.

That made the smile reappear on my face. But it also made me curious. If she didn't love the Kiddie King anymore then who did she love? I could only hope it was me. I heard Amu's parents get home. I knew once they put Amu's sister to bed they would come and check on Amu. They always did. I heard the front door open and close. That was my cue to hide in the closet. I snuck inside her closet quietly. And just as I suspected they stomped up the stairs, went down the hall and opened a door. Then there was some mumbled words then the door shut. More foot steps and then I heard Amu's door open. They stepped inside and walked over to their daughter.

" She looks just like an angel." I heard her father gush.

" Yeah she does. But I really think should have a boyfriend." Her mother whispered.

" No!" Her father cried quietly.

I heard her mom chuckle and walk her husband out of the room then shut the door. They stomped down the stairs. I wondered if they knew how loud they walked? I knew there room was downstairs, right under her sister's room. So I waited a few minutes after I heard their door close then got out of the closet. I sat down beside her again and watched her sleep with a small smile. I'll admit I am a pervert. But so what? She's cute when she sleeps. And her father was right. She did look like an angel. I leant forward and kissed her forehead.

" I love you." I whispered.

Why couldn't I tell her that when she was awake? I loved her more then I loved air. If I had a choice between breathing and her. I would use my last breathe to say ' I love you'. That's kinda cheesy. But so true.

I heard two giggles and saw her green chara and Miki hovering near the bed. They had a tray with milk and a tuna sandwich on it. Only Miki and the green chara knew that I came every night. And they took care of me. I dunno why. But I was grateful.

" Here, Ikuto." Miki said, floating closer with green chara.

I took the tray and bit into the sandwich.

" Thanks." I whispered.

They smiled at me then flew back to their eggs. Yoru's egg was beside the pink one. The green chara went to sleep but Miki seemed to be thinking. She didn't go inside her egg. After a while she floated over to me and sat cross-legged in mid-air.

" Hello Miki." I said.

We had to keep our voices quiet of course. If Amu woke up and found me here I would be in a lot of trouble.

" You remember my name." She stated.

Well it was hard to forget. Yoru never shut up about her.

" Why aren't you sleeping?" I questioned.

" Because you need sleep. I'll stand-or rather float- watch. If anything goes wrong I'll wake you." Miki explained.

I nodded my head. I went to a corner of her room that was unnaturally dark. Miki had disappeared for a while then come back with a blanket and a pillow. I couldn't believe that she could carry that. She dropped them at my feet and smiled.

" Thank you." I said putting the pillow down and laying back.

I pulled the blanket up and closed my eyes. In truth I was really tired I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past month. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**( Amu's POV ) ( Morning time )**

I awoke to Miki and Ran yelling in my ear.

" Alright. Alright. I'm getting up." I mumbled.

" Hurry up. It's 9 o'clock and you have to be at the park in an hour." Miki shouted.

I shot out of bed and ran to the closet. It was slightly open which was odd. But I didn't worry about that. I thought really hard about what I wanted to wear. Why was I worrying so much about what I wanted to wear? I was just going on a date with Ikuto. My face heated up ay the thought of him. And I got this warm feeling between my legs. I grabbed a black skirt and a light blue tank top. I pulled on my socks and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I examined myself in the mirror once I was done. I'll admit I looked pretty good. I had my hair down and I had two black X-clips on either said of my head. I hoped Ikuto liked it. Wait did I really just think that? What's wrong with me. And yet again that hot feeling in between my legs came back. Man it was really starting to bother me.

" Amu come have breakfast." My mother called.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock, AH! I only had a few minutes to get to the park.

" Sorry mom, gotta run." I shouted, putting on my shoes then bolting out the door.

There was a shop right before I got to the park that sold sandwiches. I bought one and ate it quickly. After I was done I ran to the park as quickly as possible. I barely even realize Ran was beside me cheering on. Then I stopped. I realized I had no clue where I was suppose to meet him. That damn cat. He could have told me where he wanted to meet me.

" Hello Amu." A voice breathed in my ear.

I jumped but this time I didn't scream, I squeaked instead. I turned around and saw him standing there. And I gotta say, he looked HOT! He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. How can guys stand wearing skinny jeans? It must be painful. And UGH! That stupid warmth was growing. Something inside me told me to jump on him and start making out with him. Ew. That's so weird. I saw him smirk when he caught me staring.

" You like what you see?" He inquired, his smirk still standing.

" N-No." I stuttered.

He probably would have believed me if I didn't stutter and my face wasn't red. He chuckled and took my hand. If my face wasn't bright red already, it was now. He lead me to one of the shops in the park.

" You want ME to ROLLER SKATE?" I shrieked.

I couldn't even ice skate, let alone roller skate.

" Don't worry. I'll be there to catch you." He said.

My face was now just a light pink. I think I might have a permanent blush on my face for this date. We went inside and Ikuto rented some skates. How he knew what size would fit me was kinda odd but I didn't question it. I put on the skates. I could already tell this would go horribly. Before I could attempt to stand up, Ikuto helped me up and took my hand again. My legs were wobbly and I felt like I was going to fall at any moment.

" Relax. I've got you." Ikuto told me.

It was weird for Ikuto to say things like that. But I nodded anyway. He pulled me down the path for a while.

" You need to move your feet Amu." He said.

I did and I didn't feel like I was going to fall! I kept moving my feet and I didn't even realize Ikuto had let go of my hand. When I did realize it I was on my own, I stared wide-eyed at Ikuto who was skating backwards in front of me. Show off.

" You let me go." I stated, I bit of worry showing in my voice.

" I'm still here if you need me." He explained.

I nodded and kept going. It was a nice day out. It was spring and the sakura blossoms were in bloom. Wait, if it was spring…and Ikuto is a cat….does that mean….?

" What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked me.

" Um…nothing." I lied.

Ikuto shrugged and sped off.

" HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted.

I heard him laugh but it seemed so far away. I skated after him in hopes I could find him. I looked over by the lake and saw Tadase and Sora. I guess they agreed to come out since they were so openly making out with each other. I felt a slight pang in my heart. Like some one had just pierced my heart with a dagger.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a chin on my shoulder.

" Come on. Let's go." Ikuto stated, grabbing my hand.

I allowed myself to be dragged back to the shop. I took off the skates and put on my shoes. Ikuto and I left the shop. I just wanted to go home and cry. I know I was the one who told him to come out but still! It hurt. I lost my price charming to a guy. But surprisingly it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

" Come with me." Ikuto said.

The way he was talking to me was weird. I wasn't use to him talking to me in a soft, non-joking voice. I followed him, wondering where he was taking me. I recognized the path we were on. This path would take us to the spot where he played his violin all the time. I knew it all too well and no one ever really took this path. I don't even think most people know it's here. Once we got there he sat me down on the top step.

" Wait here." He ordered, but in a nice way.

Ikuto ran off. I was starting to get curious on where he had gone when he came back with his violin case and two chocolate ice creams. One was in a cone and the other was in a bowl. He handed me the cone and set the down the bowl. Ikuto took out his violin from the case and put it up to his shoulder. The bow was placed near a string and Ikuto closed his eyes. I stared at him questioningly even though I knew he couldn't see my face. He started playing a song I had never heard before. It was a happy melody at first and then it turned into something with a slower, almost sad melody. But it wasn't sad exactly. It was if he was playing his feelings. But about what? I didn't know. The song finished and Ikuto opened his eyes.

" That was beautiful." I whispered, but I know he heard me because he smiled.

Wait! He smiled? That's a first. I liked his smile. It was warm.

" I wrote it for you." I heard him say.

I looked at with utter surprise in my eyes. But he wasn't looking at me. He was putting his violin away and he kept avoiding my eyes as he sat down beside me. He started eating his ice cream. All I could do was watch him. I was too confused to eat my own ice cream. Why did he write that song for me? Could he really have feelings for me? He had finished his ice cream before I was even close to finishing mine. I would have been done if I hadn't been staring at Ikuto the whole time.

" Your ice cream is melting." He noted, turning to face me.

I gazed into his midnight blue eyes. I have no idea what came over me, maybe it was that stupid warm feeling, but I suddenly leaned forward and closed the space in between us. I had completely forgotten about my ice cream and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his more forcefully. It felt great, absolutely wonderful, to kiss him. His lips tasted like chocolate, but that probably had something to do with the ice cream he had eaten. But I couldn't get enough. I had the urge to lick his lips, to see what would happen. So I did.

Ikuto parted his lips. I didn't exactly know what to do now but I just winged it and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I felt his tongue waiting to greet me. Our tongues danced together. A dance of dominance. And oddly enough, I won. My tongue pinned his down. Then the dance began again.

After a while I couldn't breath so I pulled away. I gasped for air and rested my forehead on his.

" I love you." He said quietly.

I pecked his lips and hugged his waist.

" I love you too." I told him.

And I meant it.

He smiled then looked at the ground and laughed.

" I think I'll have to get you a new ice cream." Ikuto chuckled.

I shook my head and placed my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

" I have everything I could ever want right here." I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head then lent his head on it. We stayed like this for a while in a comfortable silence. Finally it began to get dark and Ikuto walked me home.

" Meet me in my room?" I asked.

" Sure thing love." Ikuto said then disappeared.

I wondered why he was speaking kinda like Edward Cullen. I shrugged and went inside my house.

" Hello Amu dear. What did you do today?" My mother asked me.

" Nothing much. Hung out." I replied.

" That's nice. Anyway, Your father and I and Ami are going to a dinner. This time with someone who thinks Ami could be on T.V! Do you want to come?" My mother asked me.

" No. I think I'm going to have dinner then take a shower. Then I'll probably go to sleep." I told her.

" Alright then. I just feel bad for leaving you home alone all the time." My mom sighed.

" It's not a big deal." I said.

" Okay. Have a goodnight sweetie." She said then called for my sister and father.

They got on their shoes and I waved them off as they walked out the door. I waited until I saw they car leave the drive way before I did anything.

" Ikuto are you there?" I called.

He suddenly appeared at the top of the steps. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think he was a vampire. I smiled as he walked towards me.

" I'm making dinner. Do you want anything." I asked.

" How about I cook. No offence but I don't trust your cooking." Ikuto replied, moving into the kitchen.

" HEY! I have a cooking chara you know. I could always chara-change with Suu." I snapped.

He chuckled then grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. I sat back, I knew wouldn't win this battle. It was hard to win against Ikuto. So I just sat quietly, watching him cook. Who knew he could cook?

" If you're wondering, I get high marks in cooking. I also watch a couple cooking shows every now and then." Ikuto told me as if he was reading my mind.

I didn't respond. I would have but I had nothing to say. Ikuto smiled and kept cooking. Finally he popped something into the oven and sat across from me.

" So what are you cooking?" I questioned.

" Teriyaki chicken wings with rice and green beans." Ikuto replied.

I nodded my head and kept quiet. My charas decided to come out from wherever they had been hiding. Yoru was with them and I also noticed he had his tail wrapped around Miki's waist. I smiled at them and they blushed. Ikuto was looking at a wall, deep in thought.

" Ikuto?" I inquired

He either didn't hear me or choose to ignore me. Either way I got up and stood beside him.

" Ikuto." I said.

Still, he didn't respond. I got angry and smacked his head. THAT snapped him back to reality.

" Huh?" He asked.

" What were you thinking about so deeply?" I questioned.

He shook his head and smiled at me.

" It's nothing." Ikuto replied.

I decided not to press the matter further. He would tell me if he wanted to. Miki floated over to me and hovered in front of my face.

" So you and Yoru are together huh?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. Yoru seemed to want to come over here so I nudged her towards him. She flew to him and then they flew off to do god knows what. Ikuto was back in the kitchen, checking on the food. I decided to turn on the T.V and watch something. Just then the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up.

" Moshi moshi." I answered.

" Oh is this Hinamori-san?" Tadase's voice asked.

" Hai. But you should know there is more then one Hinamori that lives here Tadase-kun." I told him.

" Right. Gomen Hinamori-san." He said.

" Anyway what do you want?" I sighed.

" I'd just like to thank you. Without your help I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Sora and I plan on coming out at school on Monday. We're both so-AH! Sora! Don't touch me there. No! Don't kiss me there either!- thankful. We're very thankful. So arigatou Hinamori-san. Sayounara." Tadase told me.

" Uh…You're welcome. Sayounara." I said then hung up.

That was rather weird. I had to wonder where Sora was touching him.

" That was odd." Ikuto commented.

" Did you hear that?" I asked him.

" Every word. Sometimes heightened hearing comes in handy." He told me.

Then I noticed his cat ears and tail. How does he character change when Yoru isn't near him? Ikuto went back to the food. I saw him take out some rice and put it in the rice maker. The he took out another pot and made green beans. I was still amazed at his cooking ability. His ears and tail were gone now. Once the beans were done he took them out and fried them with some spices It looked like he was a professional. Finally all the food was done. Ikuto set the table, bringing the food to the table as well.

" Alright. The food is done." He told me, sitting down at the table.

I sat down and dished out my food. Ikuto seemed just to sit and watch me.

" Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

" Hm? Ah, yes." Ikuto said, seeming to snap put of a trance.

He dished out his food. No matter what he did I noticed his movements were fluid and graceful.

" Itadakimasu." We said then began to eat.

" Oh my god! Ikuto this is amazing!" I gushed.

He smiled but didn't say anything. I really did wonder what he was thinking about. We ate in silence and I savoured every bite of his cooking. It was like eating at a five-star restaurant, and it was only chicken wings, rice and some green beans! Once we were done he took the plates and cutlery then washed them. Ikuto rinsed them, dried them and put them away.

" I could have done that myself you know." I told him.

He didn't reply. I was really starting to wonder what he was thinking about. I was thinking about a way to get him to talk. Then I got an idea. I got up and walked to the phone. I saw Ikuto give me a questioning look, which was good because that meant he wasn't dazed anymore. But before I could touch the phone, it rang.

" Moshi Moshi." I answered.

" Ah Amu honey. I'd just like to tell you that we're going to the next town. That guy we were having dinner with set us up in a hotel. Then Ami will audition tomorrow. So we won't be home tonight. Is that alright?" My mother explained.

Perfect.

" Yeah that's fine. I'll see you when you get home." I replied.

" Alright. Well goodnight sweetheart. Oh and your dad wants to say something." My mom added.

There was silence for a moment then I heard someone grab the phone.

" NO BOYS!" My father cried.

" Okay. Goodnight dad." I said then hung up.

This would work out nicely. I would figure out what Ikuto's problem was one way or the other.

" I want ice cream." I shouted.

" You just ate and now you want ice cream? You're seriously gonna get fat." Ikuto joked.

Even his joking tone sounded off.

" Well I want dessert and I know we have some ice cream in the freezer." I told him, going into the kitchen.

" I'll get it." He said, grabbing my hand.

" No. You've done so much already. I'll do it. You go pick out a movie." I ordered, reluctantly pulling my hand away.

He shrugged and walked over to the movie shelf.

" Is Phantom of the opera alright?" Ikuto inquired.

" Yeah." I responded.

I found it weird that he would choose that type of movie but whatever, it's not like he would be watching much of the movie anyway if I got my way. I grabbed two bowls and spoons then dished out the ice cream I had grabbed from the freezer. He had the movie on the main menu.

Ikuto looked comfortable sitting on the couch. I shut off the lights and walked over to him. I silently handed him his ice cream and sat beside him then the movie began. We ate our ice cream in silence. My mother had bought chocolate and strawberry ice cream. I have him the chocolate part and I had the strawberry.

" Which flavor do you like better? Chocolate or strawberry?" I asked, setting down my empty bowl.

" Hm it's hard to decide. Chocolate is my favorite flavor but recently I've started preferring strawberry flavored things." He answered.

" Well did you know I gave us different flavors?" I questioned, watching him place his bowl down.

" Really? What flavor did you have?" He inquired.

" Strawberry. It was really good. Would you like to try some?" I asked.

" Sure." He said, reaching for the bowl.

I grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at me questioningly. I put his hand beside his body and straddled his waist.

" Amu what are you-." He began but I pressed my lips to his.

I knew what I was doing now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. When I was denied I bit his lip lightly. He still didn't open. I wiped my tongue across his lips again and again he denied me. I released his lips and glared at him.

" Okay what gives!" I snapped.

" I just don't want this to go too far." Ikuto told me.

" I don't care about that! You can have my body! It's yours and only yours. Do anything you want to it!" I yelled.

He grimaced and I got off him. I stomped up to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears streamed down my face. I felt like I just got rejected. AGAIN! I sobbed into my knees, hoping my charas wouldn't hear me. I needed a shower to calm me down so I got up off the ground and turned on the shower, letting the water stream down.

I took off all my clothes then looked at my face in the mirror. Even for the short amount I had been crying my eyes were still red and puffy. The door burst open and Ikuto walked in.

" Amu I'm sorry! I-" He started but stopped.

" Uh….oops…Sorry…I'll just….uh…go…" Ikuto said, blushing.

I made a quick plan and hoped it would work. I strode across the room and grabbed his hand. He stared at me, clearly wondering what I was doing.

" Join me." It was not a question, it was a demand.

" Amu what's gotten into you?" Ikuto asked.

" I-I dunno. But I do know that I want you. So join me?" This time I asked.

" Amu I don't think that would be right." Ikuto shook his head.

" Who cares about what's right or wrong or wrong or right? I don't give a damn what anyone says or thinks. I love you Ikuto. I love you so much and I never want you to forget that!" I yelled, a fresh tear in my eye.

" Amu! Of course I'll always love you, and I promise I'll never forget it. But I just don't want to take away your virginity." Ikuto told me.

" Please. I want you." I begged.

And it was true. I did want him. I REALLY wanted him.

" Amu. Please don't." Ikuto panted.

I noticed he was sweating and his hand was extremely warm.

" You're trying to stop your urges. Just let them go." I said, pulling him closer.

I gripped his shirt. I wanted him, no, I needed him. I watched him pant a bit. I decided to test him. I put my hands at the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it up and pulled it off his body. I watched as his breathing hitched. He was having a very hard time controlling his body. I smirked. I loved what I could do to him.

" You sure you don't want to take me?" I teased, running my hands down his muscled chest.

" I-I'm…..yeah." Ikuto said, but his words didn't make much sense.

I frowned a bit but then smiled. I brought my hands down to the waist of his pants. I brought my hand down further then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His free hand lifted to stop me but they only got as moving up before he put them down. Now it seemed as if his own body was going against him.

I pulled down his pants. Now they were just pooling down at his ankles.

" Ikuto. Please let me take your pants off. And your socks." I begged.

He nodded weakly. I could see that it was much harder for him each time I did something. I released his hand, confident he wouldn't leave, then dropped onto my knees. I smiled as I took his pants and socks off. I tossed them over where his shirt was. I could see the bulge in his boxers growing. I also saw that the door was open. I stood up and went over to the door, closing and locking it. I turned to Ikuto, he hadn't moved an inch. All I could hear was the water running and Ikuto's heavy breathing. I walked up to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" I don't think you'll be able to hold out for much longer Ikuto-koi. Why not give in?" I questioned, running my hands along his abs.

" A-Amu.." Was all he said.

He still remained frozen in place. This would be very hard. I thought of a way to break him. Then I got it. I ran my hands down his chest to the waistline of his boxers. I slipped my fingers underneath and ran my fingers along his waist, following the elastic strap. I felt him shutter at my touch. It wouldn't be too long now. He looked as if he was about to crack. I took my finger out then trailed my hands down to his ever growing bulge.

" Give in now or you'll regret it later." I warned.

He stayed still. I growled a bit then I smirked.

" Well I warned you." I told him.

I rubbed his erection through his boxers. Finally he snapped and turned around. He pressed his lips firmly to mine. I felt his hand on my hip. I wrapped my arms yet again around his neck. This time when I licked his lips, he allowed me entrance. Our tongues danced for dominance. I have no clue why but I won again. Who said females were the weaker sex? I was being pushed towards the sink. Nuh-uh. No way was I going to let him win. I switched our bodies so I was pushing him to the sink. He didn't object and just kept fondling my tongue. I pushed him against the counter and he knocked over some of the items on the floor and into the sink. I had no clue where this behavior was coming from but I liked it.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

This was so weird. Amu seemed to be winning dominance over me. In truth it was really turning me on. My 'partner' also seemed to like the new Amu. But still, I wondered how the hell she pushed ME against the counter. Her forcefulness was incredibly hot though. I wonder how long this new Amu will last.

**( Amu's POV )**

I could feel myself getting wet. I wanted him so bad. I jumped up and managed to wrap my legs around his waist. The kiss became more fierce as my oxygen started running out. I finally needed to breath so I released his lips.

" Let's go in the shower." I breathed.

He nodded and put me down. I smiled and pulled off his boxer to reveal his erect cock. I ran a hand over it. His breathing hitched again. I smirked and brushed to tip.

" Ah!" Ikuto exclaimed.

This was turning out to be some first date! I pushed him into the shower door. I kissed his neck then opened the shower door. We both stepped inside and I shut the door. I pushed him against the wall. This dominance thing was really going great for me. And to my surprise the water was still hot. And speaking of hot, Ikuto in the shower is SO fucking hot. I felt myself grow hotter and hotter and wetter as well. My hands went back to Ikuto's cock. It twitched as I stroked it. Ikuto rested his head against the wall, panting again. I rubbed the head lightly with my thumb. He moaned lightly.

I knew some things that could drive him wild. I grabbed my scrubby and got some soap onto it. His looked questioned my actions but then his eyes widened as he felt me rub the scrubby on his dick.

" Ah! A-Amu!" He said.

I rubbed the scrubby up and down his shaft, also getting his balls. His head was up against the wall again. I stopped and dropped the scrubby. I attacked his lips with my own again. This time his mouth was open and ready for me. Our tongues danced yet again. This time I allowed the dance to last much longer before I pressed his tongue down. The reason for kissing him was because I needed to do something while the water washed away the soap. When we couldn't breath any longer I let him go. Looking down I saw the soap was gone. I knelt down and stared at the throbbing cock. I lent closer and licked the head.

" Amu!" He gasped.

I took this as a good sign and wrapped my lips around the head. I started moving down his cock until I couldn't go any further then back up. Ikuto moaned and muttered my name. He also muttered some other things but it made no sense to me. I started going faster. I don't think I could engulf the whole thing in my mouth but I went as far as could. As my head bobbed up and down, my tongue swirled around the shaft. I played with his balls as well. His head rolled around, I think this was something like heaven for him. I went faster and sucked harder. My tongue swirled at a higher speed too. I closed my mouth a bit and my teeth lightly scraped against his dick. Ikuto moaned in ecstasy.

" A-Amu. I-I think I'm g-gonna…" He panted.

I sped up my pace. I really wanted to taste his cum, as dirty as that sounded. After a few more strokes and he released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed all of it. It was a bit salty but I found that I loved the taste. I stood up and began to kiss him, but this time it was just a light peck on the cheek. Then I lightly kissed his nose, his chin, his neck, his shoulders and his chest.

" Well I think it's YOUR turn for some pleasure." Ikuto muttered.

And just like that I was pressed against the wall. His lips were on mine at once. I opened my mouth and felt his slender tongue dart past my lips, meeting with my tongue. This time I let him win. If I won he may not give me what I really wanted.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I knew she was letting me win but I didn't care. All I needed to do was make her feel weak, and I knew that wouldn't be too hard. My hands were on her shoulders. I kissed down her chin then kissed across to her cheek. I moved my way down her collar bone then to her boobs. I moved my right hand down to cup the right breast. I wasn't kidding when I said her boobs had grown. Even though I made the comment about milk not making her boobs bigger years ago, I still counted it. I thought she'd still be gorgeous flat, not that I really minded her not being flat.

As my right hand massaged her right breast I began licking and sucking on the left boob. She moaned and arched her back so I could get more. I gladly accepted her offer. I bit down lightly on her nipple, causing her to gasp. I liked the effect that had so I pinched her other nipple. Amu gasped yet again but added a light moan after. I continued to suck and lick her left breast. The hot water cascaded over our bodies. How the hell is the water still hot? Well that isn't important right now.

I felt that her right breast needed more attention so I switched hands and moved my head to her right boob. I gave the same treatment as I had given the other one, occasionally biting and pinching her erect nipples.

" Ah! I-Ikuto!" My little strawberry stuttered.

I smirked into her breast. This is perfect. I still want more though. I stopped sucking and began to kiss down her stomach, kneeling down in the process. I could see her pussy was slick from me. I smiled and rubbed her clit. Amu banged her head against the wall behind her.

" Ugh Ikuto! T-That feels great! More. Please." She begged me.

I listened to her request and licked her wet, hot pussy. I moved my tongue around, each movement earning a moan, until I found her opening. I plunged my tongue in and out. She screamed in ecstasy. I took my hand and plunged a finger into her opening. Amu's walls were so tight. I kept licking where I could. I think all words had left her. All I could hear was moans.

I stopped licking her and added another finger into her opening.

" OH! Ikuto!" She cried out.

I added a third finger and thrust in and out of her.

" Ah! Ah! Nuu! Ah! I-Ikuto!" Amu muttered.

Oh how I loved this.

" I want to try something. I promise your virginity will stay intact." I told her.

She nodded and I stopped finger fucking her.

" I need you to rest against that wall, with you ass facing out." I said, pointing to the wall opposite of the taps.

She did as she was told. Her perfect ass pointed towards me.

" Now this is gonna hurt at first but after a while it'll feel nice, alright?" I explained.

" Mmm." Was all she said.

I knew my cock had gotten hard again but I had to be patient. I took a finger and drove it through her puckered hole. She gasped and turned her head to look at me.

" Just trust me okay." I said.

She nodded and turned her head back. I added another finger and began to make scissoring motions.

" This hurts." She whined a bit.

" I know. But it'll feel better soon." I promised.

I kept thrusting while making the scissoring motions. After a bit she started letting out soft moans. I added a third finger, continuing my movements. She gasped at first but then she started to moan again.

My dick twitched, begging for some action. With how fast I got hard we could be going at this for hours. And why the hell is the water still hot!? I took my fingers out and positioned my cock at her hole. This is something I've dreamed about doing to her. I gripped her ass and pushed into her. She cried out in pain so I waited.

" Tell me when you're comfortable with me moving on." I said.

Amu didn't respond for a while but then she nodded.

" Go." She ordered.

I grunted as I thrust back and forth. Amu was making all sorts of noises. I heard my name a few times and I heard faster once. The rest was complete gibberish.

" Ugh! Ugh! Nuu! Ah! Oh! I-Ikuto! Ah! Yes! More!" She moaned.

I gave her what she wanted and thrust in until my hips were touching her skin. With the speed we were going at there was a constant fwaping sound. Amu moaned each time I thrust and a groaned. This was putting a lot of strain on my cock. I still needed to make her cum so I began to finger her again. Her screams and moans got louder. I felt myself getting closer but I didn't really wanna cum un her ass.

" IKUTO!" She screamed and came all over my hand.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked it clean, all the while still thrusting into her. I knew I couldn't hold on any longer so I did one last thrust then removed myself from her. I came on her back. Once I was done she turned around and kissed my lips.

" Let's go to my room." She whispered seductively in my ear.

I nodded and shut off the water. She opened the door and we stepped out of the shower. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. I kissed her on the lips. She seemed to really want to go to her room because she opened the door and released from the kiss. She giggled then she was gone. I growled and chased after her. The door to her room was wide open. I walked in and shut the door behind me. She was sitting on her bed….IN A NIGHTGOWN! How'd she get into that?

**( Amu's POV )**

I knew this would make him mad and by the look on his face I could tell I was right.

" Hm? You upset?" I teased.

He growled and ran towards me and pounced. He landed with his hands and knees on either side of my body. I could see his erection starting up again. He must have noticed me staring.

" It's not my fault. You make me really horny. Plus it's spring." He told me, trying to take off my nightgown.

" Nuh-uh. Bad kitties don't get treats." I laughed.

His cock grew harder and longer it seemed. I chuckled and rubbed his erection. He growled but it sounded more like a panting noise. I giggled and stopped touching him. I moved away and looked at him. He looked upset and his eyes were full of lust. I smirked but didn't move.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I was getting really hard. I needed her. I needed to feel my cock inside of her hot wet pussy. Wow…that's a perverted thing to say. But it's still 100% true. I thought up a way of getting her. Then I got an idea. I crawled over to her and moved behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Please Amu-koi." I purred.

I saw her breathing hitch and her body stiffen. I took this opportunity to slip my hand underneath her nightgown and pulled it off. The stupid piece of clothing was tossed into a corner of the room. I moved in front of her quickly and pinned her down.

" Now teasing me wasn't very nice. I think I need to get my revenge." I stated, licking her lips after.

I moved my tongue around her body but never stopping until I got to her pussy. I swirled my tongue teasingly around her wet opening. She moaned and placed her legs on my shoulder so I could have better access. I stopped and looked at her. Her honey golden eyes were begging me to keep going. I smirked, this was fun.

" Do you want me to continue?" I asked her, moving a finger along her wet pussy.

" YES!" She cried.

" Yes what?" I questioned, my finger now tracing her opening.

" Y-Yes please. I need you." she pleaded.

I could feel her grow wetter while awaiting me.

" Which part of me do you need?" I inquired.

I pressed my dick into her back so she could feel my full erection and I lightly dug my finger inside her opening.

" AH! F-Finger first then I want your cock inside me." She panted.

I smiled and decided to tongue fuck her first. She yelled out some words and I wondered if it really felt this good. I continued to lick her for a while then I stopped and thrust a finger into her. I thrust in and put for a while, enjoying the sound of Amu's light moan, then I thrust another finger in.

" AH! Oh Ikuto! Keep going !" She cried.

I thrust in and out a few more times then I added my third finger.

" Oh!" She exclaimed.

It amused me how she acted like I'd never done this before. But I thrust my fingers forcefully into her. I made a scissoring motion with my fingers again, she needed to be stretched out.

" AH!" Amu called out.

I kept going until I felt her walls close around my fingers. I did one final thrust then she came, calling out my name as she did. Once she had ridden out her orgasm she relaxed and panted heavily. I licked her cum off my fingers and then licked the rest off her cunt.

" Do I taste good?" Amu asked.

" No. You taste fantastic." I told her.

I knew what was coming next but I don't know if I could do that to her.

" No backing out on me now Ikuto." Amu muttered, removing her legs from my shoulder.

I watched as her breathing got back to normal. My cock throbbing, it was being rather uncomfortable to wait.

" Shit!" I exclaimed, realizing something.

" Wha?" She asked, clearly confused at my sudden outburst.

" We don't have a condom." I told her.

" So?" She replied.

" So you might get pregnant." I explained.

She seemed to think about something before she smiled.

" Don't worry about it. Just pull out before you cum." She explained.

I nodded and positioned myself at her entrance.

" You sure you're ready?" I asked.

I just wanted to make sure.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Amu growled.

**( Amu's POV )**

I love him but I need him inside me. I needed to feel his hard cock inside me tight pussy. I was getting wetter just thinking about it. I sat up and pushed him down. He landed on his elbows, propping himself up. I moved so my vagina was hovering above his penis. I slowly plunged myself onto him. I went slow then stopped when I felt his dick touch my barrier. I braced myself then plunged all the way down. I cried out in pain and a few tears fell from my eyes. I waited, adjusting to his size.

Once I was ready I lifted myself up and plunged down. I moaned and made other sounds. I really didn't know what I was saying but oh well. I kept moving my body up and down. Finally he got some courage and stopped me. I was pushed on my back then Ikuto began to thrust himself into me. It was so much better this way then the way it was before.

" AH! Ikuto! Fuck me! Faster! Harder!" I cried out.

He sped up and thrust faster. Our skin kept touching, making that fwaping sound again. I rolled my heard around. I was in fucking heaven. He hit my sweet spot again and again and I was beginning to see stars. It was sooooo fantastic. Ikuto moaned and groaned. The sound really turned me on. I felt my walls close around his dick. I hit my orgasm hard.

" Ah! IKUTOOO!" I screamed.

I rode the wave of pleasure until it was gone. Ikuto kept thrusting then he pulled out. I almost forgot why I wanted him to pull out in the first place.

" Move your knees over here." I ordered, breathlessly, pointing to wear I wanted him to go.

He moved over to where I told him to go. He looked at me in confusion. I looked down and saw his cock right wear I wanted it to be. I moved my hands to my breasts and pressed them together, sandwiching his cock between my boobs. I read this once in a hentai manga I really shouldn't have read, but I really enjoyed it. I saw this in there and I have wanted to try it since. I rubbed my boobs up and down his shaft. His breathing almost stopped. I decided to make it better.

" Move closer." I commanded.

He did as he was told. I engulfed his cock with my lips. I licked the head and bobbed my head up and down, getting as much as I could. I still rubbed my breasts up and down his shaft. I felt his dick twitch.

"AMU!" He called then came in my mouth.

I drank it all, savouring the taste. Ikuto collapsed beside me, breathing hard. I was slightly panting myself.

" Would it be corny to say that I love you?" Ikuto asked, still regaining his breath.

" Hai. But I love you too." I replied, turning off the lamp.

I tangled my legs with his and cuddled against him.

" This was some first date, huh?" Ikuto commented.

" Definitely." I breathed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**( Normal POV )**

Both Ikuto and Amu were deeply asleep now. But apparently they forgot about something.

" I can't BELIEVE they just did that! Especially in front of us!" Ran cried.

" Ikuto is probably happy though, nya. Springtime is hard for cats, nya." Yoru explained.

" You're a cat. What about you?" Ran asked.

" Uh…..well…..uh…" Yoru stuttered, blushing.

" PLEASE tell me you didn't ….with Miki, desu!" Suu said, fire showing in her eyes.

" SORRY! NYA!" Yoru cried then sped off,

Suu chased after him, yelling and cussing him out.

**( Amu's POV ) ( Morning )**

When I awoke Ikuto was propped up on one arm looking at me.

" Ohayou." I yawned.

" Ohayou." He replied, kissing my nose.

I felt something press up against me.

" I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

" Sorry. Spring." He told me.

I nodded and sat up. He followed me lead. I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around his cock. I moved up and down, earning a throaty moan from Ikuto. I worked my hand up and down his shaft until he came on my hand. I moved my hand to my mouth and licked them clean.

" How long is this thing going to last?" I asked.

" What? You mean the me being horny all the time thing?" He questioned.

I blushed and nodded.

" Hm well I'll be like this for a week every month until July." Ikuto explained.

" So how much longer do you have this month?" I inquired.

" I've got about four more days." He yawned.

" If you want to spend time with me, you'll have to buy some condoms." I said.

" Hm. But I liked how we did it last night." He purred, rubbing his head against my neck.

" I did too. But my boobs are sore. So condoms are a good idea." I stated.

" I guess so. I'll pick some up later today." Ikuto told me.

I hugged him and felt his erection against my stomach. I giggled and we started fucking again. I could really get use to this.

* * *

**Yeah….that's gotta be the most perverted fic that I've written! Well okay….the one I'm writing with Ikuto and my OC is WAY more perverse then this….but whatever. This is the most perverted one I've written that's on this account**

**Reviews are always loved! **

**~Hellomoto22**


End file.
